


chintz + crystals (birds on your window ledge)

by itsmaz410



Series: queen + just little soft things [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, freddie helps him out, roger is kinda sad, this series is soft n i wrote it ages ago oop-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: roger has a overwhelmingly loud brain, so he asks freddie to help.(short thingy but its nice)(comments make me the happiest person on earth ngl)





	chintz + crystals (birds on your window ledge)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mazzy410   
send an ask! say hi!

roger watched freddie, in the dim light of the night, as the boy was sprawled clumsily over the chintz couch that he had bought from a dull looking market weeks before. he had found it quite difficult to sleep, and watching the singer proved to become a soothing alternative.  
freddie was undeniably a unique man, with his dark fluttering eyelashes, nervous toothy smiles and quick witted words. his hair, a ebony mass of silken texture.  
he couldn't fall asleep while this flawless man was laid before him on a ratty old couch.  
(at first he had thought it was vile, with the dark colours and ugly contrasts, but as time wore on, he might've grown to like it. just a little bit.)

roger tore his eyes away, his palm cradling his chin. the night wasn't a safe time for his thoughts. they became jumbled. negative, haunting. he questioned his skills, his appearance, if his songwriting was really fucking terrible, if his friends really did love hi-  
he suddenly shook his head, breathing out through his nose, breaking out that train of ugly, ugly thoughts. he wouldn't go down that path tonight.  
what could make me distracted or happy?  
he felt a little confused and unsure when his mind answered with the urge to stare at the angel on the couch.  
but when he pondered over it, freddie made him undeniably happy. he twirled through his thoughts, lightening them up with a smile. he sang crystal clear, like a bird on his window ledge at morning.  
freddie was beautiful.  
roger found himself snuggling his way into the space on the couch, his back against freddie's chest, trying his best not to disturb him. that failed, as freddie grunted, blinking those dark, dark, curious & calm eyes open.  
"roger?"  
roger was silent.  
"fred, make my bad thoughts go away." roger mumbled it, muffled.  
not even speaking, freddie wrapped an arm around roger's frame, pulling him slightly more flush against his chest, a hand combing slowly through his blonde curls. 

and roger thought to himself, just quietly, that maybe this was happiness.


End file.
